(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a lighting unit for a display device and a display device including the lighting unit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Non-emissive display devices such as liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) may include a lighting unit that provides light thereto or may use natural light to display images of desired luminance since the non-emissive display devices may not emit light by themselves.
A lighting unit for a display device may include a light source and various structures that guide light emitted from the light source toward a display panel and change characteristics of the light. In particular, the lighting unit may include a light guide that changes a proceeding direction of light from the light source, disposed at a side of a bottom of the display panel, to provide the light to the display panel.
The non-emissive display devices generally use color filters for displaying colors, and the color filters may absorb a significant amount of light, thereby substantially reducing the luminance of the display device.